


overpowering

by writingbabe



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, I Tried, I WAIT era, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink if you squint, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, also they are both leaders in their bands, and jae young k and dowoon are in a separate band, but also sweet, choker, enemies to lovers????, english is my third language, i don’t regret anything....well yeah maybe i do, jae wonpil and dowoon appear in the beginning, lapslock, live music bar, pretty angry sex, slight pet play, subby sungjin because the world needs more of that, sungjin and young k absolutely LOATHE each other, sungjin has a crush on wonpil, sungjin horny, sungjin is a tsundere who would’ve known, sungpil are in a band, sungpil in the beginning but nothing happens to the ship, thigh highs, young k is jealous, yup ladies it’s quite kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbabe/pseuds/writingbabe
Summary: for the first time sungjin and wonpil were going to perform at a live music bar together. but there was a reunion sungjin had known would happen that day, not expecting it to take such a huge turn.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	overpowering

**Author's Note:**

> my first smut fic....i stan all sungjin ships so there you go my nudes.   
> (it was too funny to correct it into dudes)

sungjin took his guitar case and walked out of the dim band room. he waited by the door for his fellow bandmate wonpil to follow and when he finally came, they stood there for a second, sungjin checking the younger’s appearance. 

“looking good.” is what he wants to tell him. 

no, “looking so damn hot i’m about to lose my mind.” 

but he doesn’t. 

instead he mutters a simple “let’s not mess up today.” as he fixes the latter’s dark red hair and pats him on the back when he’s done. 

but really, wonpil looked so damn good. his face was sculpted by the gods. with those strong facial features but those pure button eyes he simply belonged into a museum. his skin was soft and smelled  so  sweet. sungjin had to keep himself from thinking of getting a taste of that small neck .

was wonpil an angel in his past life? 

he even had heart of gold. he was the kindest person sungjin met. it was not fair. he had to suppress those thoughts. being in a relationship with a band member can’t go well. he wished he had realized earlier before doing music with him. they walked along a barely lit narrow hallway towards the main hall of the live music bar. 

it would be the first time for wonpil to perform. sungjin was more experienced. yet he was extremely nervous, his heart thumping loudly and a lump forming in his throat. he knew he would meet some familiar faces very soon and it may not end well.

the two boys decided to get a drink at the bar to losen up, slithering between strangers that were moving to the music of one of those bands that frequently performed here, the big cups in their hands threatening to spill on them. when the song finished they could properly pass the crowd at last. the neon lit bar was only a few steps away, bottle racks being visible already.

“no way!” a voice yelled out. “am i seeing that correctly?” 

sungjin froze. he should have expected it to happen but certainly he didn’t wait for the moment to occur so early into the night. and then there he was. kang younghyun. bassist. the demon in person. wearing a bandana under long silver hair. his clothes colored in reds and blacks like a warning sign. and now that bastard was slowly walking towards him, mouth open in surprise yet nearly cracking a devilish smile. there were two people beside him who turned around in curiosity, gasping at what they were seeing. one in a black turtleneck and sunglasses, hair blond like sungjin’s and one in a white muscle tee exposing his strong arms, hair black and curly. jae and dowoon. the guitarist and the drummer.

“park sungjin?” younghyun asked.

“kang younghyun?” sungjin answered and cleared his throat and shot him a judgemental stare. that bastard was coming even closer but sungjin wouldn’t make himself look small. he glared at him. 

in fact, sungjin was in a band with younghyun, jae and dowoon, having played the rhythm guitar for them and being a vocalist like all three. eventually he decided to leave the band to make music with kim wonpil. 

the piano god. 

the most gorgeous man in the whole world. 

the guy younghyun is absolutely jealous of. 

because who could be better than kang younghyun to make one member part? 

but sungjin left for the better, he liked acoustic music more and a band was too much of a hassle to him. the music is great, but it surely is a mess. keeping the number of members small eliminates a lot of conflict.

“did you miss us and decide to come back?” younghyun raised his eyebrow and flashed a malicious grin, resting his arm onto the bar counter, its hand clutching a can of beer. 

sungjin absolutely hated how younghyun tried to present himself like he’s the shit, that he’s so cool sipping out of that can of beer as hollow as his huge head. 

“no. i’m here to perform without you guys.” sungjin growled between gritted teeth. the latter took a loud sip a and fuck, sungjin can’t deny his cocky ass does look cool and  so so  hot.

“oh your little friend’s here?” he asked and glanced over to wonpil who had a threatened look on his face. wonpil has heard stories of that guy from sungjin and now he’s standing before him.

“you left us for that kid?”

“are you scared we’re going to be better than you?” sungjin snapped back and noticed a small hitch in younghyun’s breath. he was taken aback for a second and sungjin was not scared of taking his confidence.

“alright cut it now you two” jae said stepping between them. naturally they’d listen to the oldest. “brian, we’re going to perform soon. sungjin, i’m sure you’ll do very well. i know you.” 

sungjin didn’t expect that comment.

“oh my god, i thought you hated me. thank you jae.”

it was the youngest’ turn to talk. “we don’t hate you, hyung” dowoon reassured him. 

“but i do.” younghyun snarled and placed his empty can of beer onto the counter with force. 

“i’m sick of you” sungjin huffed.

“we’ll see who will do better and i promise i will  wreck you if you try to make yourself look better than us.”

sungjin went silent.

“remember who got you up there.” younghyun said one last time glaring at him as he left with the other two.

wonpil gave sungjin a worried look before he grabbed his arm to get his attention. “hyung are you okay? that younghyun guy seems dangerous.” 

“i’m not scared of him wonpil, i know his behavior. he’s just a sassy bitch that’s no harm.” 

he finally walked off to get his well deserved drink.

younghyun’s band doesn’t sound bad. they are talented without a doubt. and of course that is no breaking news to sungjin who was once playing with them weekly, thinking they’d be forever. hoping they’d tour the world together, seeing thousands of passionate smiles in the crowd. such a shame life is full of surprising changes.

it definitely felt different being the one watching them perform and hearing jae and younghyun sing the parts sungjin usually sang. but they were made to be on stage, jumping and singing to the explosive rock sounds they played. one member less didn’t change the vibe. 

however frequent visitors probably felt a difference just like sungjin.

when it was the duo’s turn to go up on stage, sungjin heard some murmuring in the crowd. despite his hair being blond and messy now, they still recognized him. he explained how he decided to play music he was more comfortable with for those that remembered him and introduced his friend wonpil.

they performed their song “you”. his beloved acoustic guitar, atom and wonpil’s white grand piano harmonized with their vocals and brightened the overall mood.

he found his past band members under all those people, jae cheering, dowoon moving along to the music and younghyun, that bastard, of course, just watching with crossed arms. yet there was enjoyment in his expression. he couldn’t hide it. sungjin didn’t bother as he was lost in the moment, smiling and singing while the crowd sang along to the chorus, despite having heard it for the first time. playing an acoustic song felt so natural and warm.

he was happy without younghyun in his life.

dowoon highfived sungjin. “woah! hyung, it was so amazing! you’re really so cool!”

jae joined. “honestly at first i thought it would be a loss for your rockstar voice,  but man,  i’m impressed! you suit that style!” though they may be missing their ex-member, sungjin was glad they were giving him support.

“thank you guys! but remember my  other half made the whole thing magical.” he reminded them as he made wonpil step towards them, presenting him like the most amazing thing he is. and he got so many compliments to the point he actually teared up. what a softie. 

“park sungjin?” younghyun asked in an annoying tone stepping in front of him. his face was red and his eyes seemed cloudy. “what did i tell you before?” he continued as he bit his tongue. 

sungjin smirked. “content with what you saw?” 

“no. you know that means revenge.” he nearly whispered into his ear. sungjin was baffled younghyun admitted to his defeat so quickly, but then again it’s probably because sungjin would never do something like that.

“i’m going to have a talk with sungjin.” younghyun told the others and received demands to not kill him to which he laughed and said he wouldn’t promise anything. they knew he’s harmless.

normally sungjin would tell him to fuck off but it was so amusing to see younghyun trying so hard. the bassist grabbed sungjin by the arm, feeling the softness of his black knitted sweater and dragged him through the dim hallway to the band room sungjin was in before, closing the door behind them. it was barely lit inside and the room was decorated in reds and blacks, some old records and music related images hung on the wall.

“come on, punch me if you can, coward.” sungjin snorted.

“what’s that shit you’re wearing?” younghyun asked instead not letting go of his sweater and touching the holes cut into them.

“are you scared of my skin?”

“no actually...i think it looks hot.” younghyun admitted and ran his fingers onto the large hole exposing his shoulder.

“what?” sungjin yanked his shoulder away and felt himself turn red. he gave the bassist a disgusted look. younghyun moved on, as anger was washing over his face again.

“so, you saw some hot guy, kim wonpil, 

worshipped him for his beauty, talent and personality, 

left the band because he wouldn’t join ours,

lured him into starting one with you so you may get the chance to fuck and now you expect me not to destroy you?” younghyun tattled, clawing sungjin’s shoulder and pushing him harshly against the wall, leaning in so close, sungjin could feel his hot breath on his neck. 

the blond didn’t know what to say. his heart was pulsating in shock and another odd feeling.

“did you guys do anything yet?” 

younghyun said not making eye contact and focused on feeling up his chest with his fingers, getting something like a faint whimper in response, when he found his nipple

“n-no, dating someone from the same band cannot end well” sungjin tried to catch his breath and slightly covered his blushing face. trying not to show any weakness, trying not to show younghyun he would give in. but he failed once again when younghyun grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to look into his eyes.

“so no matter what, you lost. 

if you want him you have to lose the band, 

if you want us you have to lose him.” younghyun cackled. 

“and i’ll make you lose another way. since we’re not in the same band anymore.....” he added not finishing the sentence and nuzzled the guitarist’s neck grazing and licking a sweet spot. he was rewarded with a moan. sungjin gulped and threw his head into his neck, giving him more access. he gasped when younghyun bit down for a short second but not enough to leave a mark. the younger moved up again to stare into sungjin’s round foggy eyes that were glittering even under the dim light.

“i want to ruin you so bad” he groaned as he pulled him by his hair and connected their lips, hungrily biting on his bottom lip. sungjin hummed, gathering the courage to circle his tongue with his, getting a light taste of alcohol. they parted and started at each other with lustful eyes, a faint rosy blush painting their cheeks. younghyun looked around to find a perfect place and led the guitarist to the other side of the room throwing him onto a black leathery couch.

“y-younghyun what if somebody sees us?” 

“there’s still music playing, i’m sure they are busy.” he leaned over him. “besides, wouldn’t you like it? a band leader being watched acting good for another band leader he hates and falling apart under him?” he pressed his knee down sungjin’s crotch, who was trying to stiffle a moan by biting into his sweater. 

“don’t try to keep those pretty noises from me, baby. i know you like it.” younghyun slurred and grabbed both of sungjin’s arms pinning them down as he was grinding his knee between his legs, delicious whimpers leaving sungjin’s mouth. “we’ll make it quick and nobody will know.” he reassured the latter who was practically putty under him now. the slightest touch sent pleasure through his entire body, his mind was cloudy and all a mess. 

younghyun grinned. “you’re being such a good boy for me, i can’t believe i got you under control and we haven’t even gotten to the best part yet.” 

he pulled down sungjin’s pants and his underwear in two quick moves. his cock was soaked in precum. younghyun smiled at the way his dick twitched and didn’t wait a second until he ran a thumb on his slit and pressed down, hearing sungjin hiss in response. he was a squirming mess already, though he was only lightly stroking it. he will not make him last for long, that’s for sure. heavy breathing filled the quiet room and when younghyun stopped, the older gave him a confused stare.

“you’re seconds away from cumming, i bet on the count of three, it’s over for you.” younghyun leaned down sungjin’s member, ready to take it into his mouth. 

“count for me and i’ll prove you.”

before sungjin could react, younghyun’s tongue slid up his penis and was engulfed by his hot mouth, first tasting the precum, then bobbing his head up and down and his tongue vigorously licking every inch of him.

“ah- a- one....” he counted shakily while staring at the silver haired boy and they made eye contact.

“two....” by now he knew he may not be able to prove younghyun wrong. the vibrations on his dick sent shudders down his spine.

“three-“ he threw his head against the sofa and groaned loudly, the pressure inside him unleashing pleasure through his entire body, like electroshocks wrapping around him inside and outside. his vision went black and white streaks of his hot seed shot down younghyun’s throat. he exhaled loudly and his legs were shaking as younghyun decided he wouldn’t stop until he had him begging from overstimulation.

“young- younghyun-ahhh, s-stop.” he whined and he finally did. 

“told you it won’t take long.” he simply responded and wiped his mouth. sungjin felt embarrassed and pulled his clothes back up. 

he just got a blowjob from his enemy.

“do you want to come over to my apartment? we could have more fun there.” younghyun winked. 

sungjin sat up. he wanted to but he couldn’t admit it and just stared at him for a moment. the other seemed to understand.

“you’ll have to drive me though.” younghyun spoke. 

right, he couldn’t drive.

“what about the others?” sungjin worried. after all, he had left wonpil alone with some strangers.

“it’s okay, i’ll text them and tell them we went home early because we were about to kill each other.” 

he looked down his phone. “also your dumb boy wonpil is seeming to have fun with the boys! they texted me that they are getting along pretty well.”

it was not a daily experience to be dragged into your enemy’s room. being intimate with them even. only excitement and nervousnesss were on sungjin’s mind as he imagined what was awaiting him.

he barely could concentrate on the drive to younghyun’s apartment, the bassist had grabbed his thigh and told him all the things he would do to him, how he would ruin and humiliate him, enjoying the deep red forming on sungjin’s cheeks and the way he squirmed in his seat. he thought it was cute.

barely entering the room, younghyun had already nearly plunged over him, making out with him as if it had been a long time since they’ve kissed. this time they could see each other much better, younghyun’s fox-like eyes looking almost eerie and sharp under the bright light, as if a wild animal’s instincts have taken over him. 

next second, younghyun roughy pushed sungjin onto his bed and ripped his clothes from his body impatiently. the blond felt so exposed for being naked in front of somebody he hates. the younger seemed to have noticed. 

for the first time he pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“aw baby boy, it’s alright. so cute how you’re squirming on the bed like this.”

as if the anger and jealousy in him has disappeared, he became gentle and not hateful, not like an enemy. sungjin watched him open a drawer beside the bed taking out the things that would come in use. 

moments later sungjin was forced to wear a spiky choker with ribbons that made them rather cute. 

next, a pair of bear ears with ribbons matching those of the choker. his entire face turned deep red from embarrassment. he wanted to refuse but he couldn’t get out a single word. and he worried younghyun was going to tell others about it once he’s done.

telling them how submissive sungjin could be, how he’d obey and let anyone just use him. as if he was younghyun’s doll. at least there were no more accessories, just thigh highs being slid over his legs. they would make sungjin feel less exposed, younghyun thought. and they also looked  so hot on him. the younger was milliseconds from making him fall apart beneath him.

he pulled sungjin by the choker and kissed him for not too long, then tugged at the back of it, choking sungjin a little.

“you look so cute, baby.” 

he heard the older whimper and grinned, giving his face and his neck tiny pecks.

younghyun took off his bandana and his long silver hair fell over his forehead, covering his eyes, and he looked so fucking sexy. sungjin tried not to drool as he watched him take off the rest his clothes, his heart rate quickening at the view of the bassists bare chest. 

he wants him so bad. 

younghyun spread sungjin’s legs and bent down to kiss and bite his inner thighs, dragging his tongue up until he reached the crotch, nuzzling it, causing sungjin‘s member to grow instantly. 

when younghyun got up he grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted it over his fingers, quickly moving them towards sungjin’s entrance. he looked at him to make sure he’s fine. after seeing him nod he slowly pushed the tip of his index through the tight ring. 

“ please younghyun, hurry up” sungjin said almost instantly without younghyun having to make him beg. he was already letting him take full control.

suddenly, younghyun remembered he wouldn’t go easy on him.

the frustration he felt towards sungjin returned and in one rapid move he pushed his finger in, leading sungjin to gasp loudly, hissing at the sensation. it didn’t take long until a second finger was inserted, younghyun’s digits curling inside sungjin, trying to find that sweet spot and stretching him out. when he heard a particularly loud moan escaping from sungjin’s lips he knew he had found it. he scratched against his sensitive walls, enjoying sungjin’s messy noises and got more and more out as he went rougher. he further explored with a third finger, the pain being a little sharp at first but with a couple kisses on his neck the older relaxed. younghyun pulled out and sungjin clenched his hole, feeling nothing around it and wanting it to be filled again already. but the wish wouldn’t be granted to him too soon. the taller took a moment to appreciate his view. the tears on the corners of sungjin’s eyes threatening to spill and roll down his flushed cheeks, him biting the nail of his thumb, his bear ears matching his blonde hair.  and damn, especially the way he spread his legs with those stockings, some bruises already forming on his inner thighs. “you’re mine now.”

he moved on to circle his nipples and noticed how sensitive sungjin was in that area, quiet hiccups leaving his mouth. younghyun took another moment to appreciate his ass, kneading it and spreading his buttcheeks, watching his hole clench, desperately needing to be filled. he growled and gave it a smack, getting a moan out of sungjin before turning him around again. 

he rolled a condom onto his own member and finally pushed his swollen tip into him, knocking the air out of his lungs. his crown was diving deeper and deeper and with one rough thrust and a gasp in return, he filled him completely. with two fingers younghyun lifted sungjin’s chin so he could look into his eyes as he moved inside of him in a slow and steady rhythm. the older’s eyes were half closed as he focused on the hot feeling of his enemy inside him. his bear ears looked so cute on him. the two fingers under sungjin’s chin now moved towards his mouth and younghyun watched him circling them with his tongue before he pushed them a little deeper inside, tears escaping the blond’s eyes as he tried not to choke. he had him fully under control now. 

“ride me a little, baby.” younghyun demanded and lifted sungjin’s body up, guiding him as he held him by the hips. sungjin rolled his hips shyly, looking down to make sure he’s picking up a steady rhythm, getting more confidence as he heard younghyun moan, not shying away from letting out shaky breaths himself. in that moment they were sweet with each other again. the taller would feel up the older’s body, telling him how well he was doing, throwing insults at him and pulling him by the choker but then giving him pet names again, touching his nipples because he knew he liked it, cupping his cheeks instead of tugging at his choker this time to pull him in, smiling into kisses and moaning in unison.

but that sweet moment was fully interrupted by younghyun pinning sungjin down harshly, his breath heavy on him and he groaned as he picked up the pace of his thrusts and watched sungjin’s moans becoming louder and uneven, the hard friction against his prostate and the inability to move making it difficult to not make a noise. 

“how dare you leave me for someone else, when you knew i wouldn’t go sweet on you for that. where you that desperate to be punished?” 

the taller gripped him by the hips so tightly they’d soon leave a mark, as he rammed his body into sungjin’s, the sound of skin slapping filling the room, louder and harsher. 

“do you like that baby?” younghyun asked and sungjin groaned in response. 

“feels. so. good.” he moaned with every thrust into his body.

“shit baby.” 

younghyun took one hand to rub sungjin’s neglected member in the same brutal pace as he pounded into him. sungjin was being so loud by now. gasps, grunts, whines and cries were the only way he could respond while younghyun torturously dragged his length in and out of him. “look at you, being completely ruined with every single move.” younghyun growled.

“you hated me an hour ago but now you’re here enjoying yourself around me.” 

“p-please younghyun, i’m a-about to-” sungjin interrupted himself with a loud moan. he’s close. but he’s being filled and touched mercilessly.

“y-younghyun, shit...you. make me feel s-so good!” he kept groaning his name name, repeatedly telling him how good he was, his breath erratic and his legs trembling as the younger pushed and pushed and pushed, forcing more lewd sounds out of the older. sungjin’s head was buzzing, his entire body was on fire. “f-fuck!” he groaned loudly as he came with an intense orgasm, sperm shooting onto his stomach. 

but it wasn’t the end since younghyun hasn’t finished yet and pounded into his overstimulated walls without a break as they clenched around him causing him to groan loudly. he pinned sungjin’s arms down to keep him from moving, wanting to watch him break. younghyun was also reaching his climax now, moaning loudly, calling sungjin his slut and he flashed an evil grin as he saw the older basically crumble beneath him, close to screaming. sungjin wailed loudly until the latter gave his insides one last deep thrust and filled his condom with semen. sungjin’s entire body was trembling and he couldn’t move, he looked up at younghyun with his tear stained face, trying to regulate his breath. he flinched as younghyun pulled out too quickly, threw his condom into the trash and collapsed onto sungjin’s sticky body, taking his scent in until he calmed down. 

“my fucking god, you’re so damn hot-” younghyun croaked. “i told you i’d wreck you. i told you.” he repeated as he fixed sungjin’s bear ears, giggling at the view of the oh so cold and cool leader sungjin, the tsundere, looking blushy and all cute, like his pet, his personal teddy bear. 

“i hate you.” sungjin muttered with a hoarse voice and wrapped his arms around younghyun’s neck. that kinky bastard will definitely tease him forever about today.

the raw hatred has definitely come to an end and everything turned sweet once again.

they kissed, more passionate than desperate. no hair pulling but running through it carefully and pushing it aside to get a better look of each other’s faces. they felt gross and weird, pearls of sweat were covering their entire body. sungjin had a hard time moving his weak body and had no other choice but to shower with younghyun, who was luckily being gentle the whole time touching him only softly and making sure he’s not hurt.

maybe they wouldn’t hate each other after all.


End file.
